


There Butlers: Tempting(Claude FaustusXReaderXSebastian Michaelis)

by TheMediocreAngel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Blood, Demons, Multi, Sex, Supernatural Elements, old fashioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMediocreAngel/pseuds/TheMediocreAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this story came to me after reading many Black butlersx reader stories. I didn't think anyone got it right (to me of cource) Alot of it I found boring or to mushy gushy. Not very black butler like. Last night I went to bed at 2:30am but didn't actually fall asleep till 5am thinking about this story.<br/>I won't tell you much less to spoil it, all you need to know is it is about you the reader involved in relationships with the demons of the black butler series. </p>
<p>  **This is after Ciel forgot that he aquired his revenge**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*I do not own anything in black butler*<br/>also just in case you want to listen to this while you read, this is what I listened to while writing this<br/>https://youtu.be/qn8D-PAzJz4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive was sitting at his desk twiddling with some figures, two soldiers and a sheep. The soldiers seemed to be cornered by the sheep, just as the sheep a was about to take out the soldiers as a knock come on his study door. 

"Come in"

In walks the Phantomhive butler with a cart of tea, Scones, and a letter "Earl gray just as your ordered, Scones and a letter from the queen my Lord" the butler says as he sets the tea and scones on the table, handing the letter to Ciels output hand. Ciel pulls out his letter opener and proceeds to break the the seal on the letter, takes out the letter and reads it aloud.

"Dear lord Phantomhive,

A dear friend of mine has contacted me with some dreadful news, There daughter has ran away to London. They claim that she ran away for many reasons that I shall not disclose to you for private matters, but that they have asked me to have you to find her, and have her stay with you until further notice. Do this well Ciel, I am counting on you. There is a drawing of her on the back. The only information I will give you besides that drawing is that her parents said she likes to be near places of food. Especially places that sell (Your favorite food)"

Ciel laughs a little "So she gives us little to no information about this girl, and tells me she is to stay with us until further notice" 

"Certainly sounds like a job for the phantomhives my lord. I Shall get on it right away" Sebastian gets ready to do it but Ciel holds up his hand.

"We shall go together in the carriage I don't want any suspicion with you carrying a girl back here, go get it ready"

"Yes...My young lord" The butler says with a slight jester of his hand to his chest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun is starting to set, and your stomach grumbles. You are sitting at a cafe that sells your favorite food but with no money _How could I run away with so little money_ You think to your self. You had ran away, with very little money indeed, all of it had been spent catching carriages, boats, and sleeping places till you go to London. You have only been here one day, but the food and the sleeping expenses drained the rest of your money. Your rest your chin in your hand sighing.

"Is there anything I can get you Miss?"

You wave off the server, your pretty sure he herd your stomach growl. Your so hungry you couldn't help but come in this cafe and just sniff the aroma, but the cafe is about to close so you decide to get up and leave, having no clue were your going to stay. Just as you are about to leave, you hear the door jingle as some one comes in. The smell hits you almost instantly. That so very, very seductively sweet smell. 

"Hello sir, have you seen a girl that looks like this around here?" A voice so (describe Sebastians voice) you shiver.  
"Hmm, yes she is sitting over there actually" the server answers. 

You don't even look you just run out the cafes door and keep on running. But you hear and smell it running after you, You keep running _Oh god, I don't know what it wants with me, but it can't catch me...nonono it can't catch me at all_ You keep running but you can tell he is keeping up with you. Up ahead of you you see a few workers transferring what looks like bags of flower from on truck to another and even beyond that an ally way. You run into the workers purposely yelling un guilty sorrys as it drops on the floor making a big poof on the ground and a big cloud of flower. After that you run into the ally way breathing heavily. Knowing this won't be enough, you see a few boxes in the ally way. One has a loose lid and you get inside that one and cover it with the lid doing your best to hold your breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sebastians P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The butler makes his way into the cafe, the bell jingles. He see's a women get up and about to leave, then he heads to the server.

"Hello sir, have you seen a girl that looks like this around here?" The butler says as he holds out the letter with the drawing of the girl on it.  
"Hmm, yes she is sitting over there actually" the server answers. 

Just as the butler is about to say thank you, the girl runs out faster than the butler had expected when he first walked in and recognized her instantly. He laughs a little...

"Thank you sir"

Then the butler runs out as well after the girl, as he does he see's Ciel get out of the carriage and start to fallow as well. As fast as this girl is going though it seems as if the butler will only be able to keep up. _My my, she runs fast for someone running in those contraptions women call shoes_ The butler laughs. Just as he is about to catch up to her, she bumps into a worker transferring flower and makes him drop the bag, creating a flower cloud. She disappears behind the flower cloud into an ally, The butler does not even flinch, he simply stops, cleans up the mess that the girl made for the workers and commences to walk towards the ally the girl disappeared in. but before he can the worker stops to think him. The butler simply makes the hand to chest gesture and says

"If I couldn't chase down a girl and fix her messes then, what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your still holding your breath as you hear it's foot steps, so light and sinister, and you smell it's smell _So delicious....wait no no no...Don't think that (your name)_ the walking noise gets close, but then far away. You wait a few minutes and you think it is gone. Then you put your hands up and push the lid off.

"Hello miss, I am here to take you to the Phantomhive manor" Says a voice so filled with evil that it could only belong to it

You look up, and there is a man on top of the other boxes, Hand to chest gesture and slight bow smiling. Looking like a butler, but looks that could only belong to a 

"D-demon" You say breathlessly

The butler's eyes widen in shock but then slit to the side as he jumps down from the boxes landing in front of you "Excuse me miss, I don't think I herd you right, can you say that again?" 

You scramble out of the box, near the entrance of the ally way "I-I said De-" "Sebastian what is taking so long it is getting late and I am tired" 

The butler turns to his master. "Sorry my lord i wa-"

"I don't care...We have the girl, lets just go" 

You turn around and see a boy that could be no older than 13, hair that looks black yet blue, and an eye that look as if they have seen a lot, the other covered by a patch.

"Hello miss..erm...What is your name?" The boy ask you

"M-my name?...oh right ... my name is ______" You stick out your hand and he takes it bowing slightly. 

"Nice to meet you lady ______. As an order from the Queen and your parents we will be taking you to our manor to stay until further notice. Sebastian go fetch the carriage"

"Yes...My lord"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sebastians P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The carriage arrives at the manner, the butler gets down and helps his master out and the miss. He smiles sweetly at the miss but his thoughts are far from sweet as he wonders about what she said earlier.

"Welcome to my Manor or Mansion if you prefer miss _____" Ciel says

"Thank you"The girl says, practically clinging to the butlers master _Could she be after my master_

"Well you are to stay here, I have no real rules, we have a room for you and clothes in there. Plus everything you would need for cleaning. My butler will lead you to your room"

"NO!...er I mean, could you lead me Lord Phantomhive. I only see it as right for the Lord of this manor to show me there for the first time" The girl smiles sweetly, but hiding something. the butlers master looks annoyed to him, but smiles anyways.

"Of course miss _______ I would be happy to"

Then the butlers master walks away with the girl, the butlers eyes glow a little  
"hmm, I don't like this"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Escaping it, you fallow the young master to your room, he leads you up stairs and down a hallway to a door that looks like the rest.

"Here is were you will stay miss _____. If you need anything you can talk to my butler or my servants. My servants are not up right now, but I am sure they will introduce them selfs to you tomorrow. I would love to be of help to you but I am very busy and have a lot of things to do. Any questions be for I depart for bed" The young lord says all this as he opens the door showing you a room of white and blue.

"No thank you my young lord, I am sorry my running away has caused you inconvenience" 

The young lord simply brushes it off and walks away down the long hallway seemingly to disappear. You go into your room and close the door, you look around the room, the walls are blue, the bed is pure white like snow, the carpet is blue. The floors are wood. You lay down on the bed sighing.

"I am now in a manor...with a demon....Why oh why did I have to be so poor" 

"Yes you are my dear lady now please... tell me as to how you know I am a demon" A sinister voice says


	2. His Butler: Knows??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally corners you and learns ...one..of your many secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!! I finnaly wrote that chapter I promised along time ago!!
> 
> Yep.... And I will write them when I want to..because I treat it like a job, it will not turn out good.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter...there will be more
> 
> I blushed a little while writing this
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated very much so
> 
> P.S any of the word that look like _this right here_ Means it is there thoughts.

You suck in a breath and shoot up out of bed _When did it come in here!_. As you shoot up out of bed you about smack your chin into his _He is so close...To close_. You take a big whiff...He smells so good to you. You scramble back away from him, all the way to the wall on the other side of the bed.

"It's not proper to be in a lady's room this late at night" You say with false bravado,His eyes glow, the glow of a demon, He chuckles. "Your so right dear, but I sense you are much more than a lady, some one or something, with a secret hmmm?" 

He walks around the bed, getting closer to you until he is towering over you, hands on each side of you he looks you straight in the face. You smell is evilly sweet smell, your eyes shutter close, you even moan a little.

"Are you enjoying your self dear?" 

Your eyes shoot open, you have pressed your face into is torso your hands on his chest. He is look down at you in a curious cocky look. You pull yourself together quickly and shove your self as close to the wall as you can. 

"I-i'm sorr-... Not I am not! Get out DEMON!" 

One of his hands that were on the wall has moved to caressing your face, trailing from your ear to your cheek to your mouth then back again. His face leans down to your ear...

"then tell me how you know that I am a demon dear.... I will reward you if you do" 

Reward you he say's...you think about this, then understand what he means.

"I don't want your REWARD.....I-I will tell you if you move away...all the way to the front of the door"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sebatians P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He is shocked that you have denied the reward that he offered you. 

" So you will tell me if I move in front of that door....As you will it miss________" He goes to stand in front of the door, carefully studying your posture you take and how you close your (E/C) eyes. He watches as you lean against the window.

"It all started when a demon and a angel part human fell in love"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You can since his shock bye the tiniest change in his breath. 

"I can't tell you how they fell in love, or that I was planned. In fact they didn't even know it would be possible to conceive a child, but they did, And they named me ______. I was a healthy baby girl. There only worry was what I would eat. Souls? Human food? Nothing?, they couldn't find out for the longest time. They fed me human food though, it seemed to sate me, but around the age of two, they thought I was pure human. I showed no signs of demon or angel. It didn't make since how I could be pure human with only one of them being human. But they thought that was it, but around when I started gnawing on things. My Father had picked me up and was cuddling me, and from what he told me I sniffed him, and then...." you shudder "I-I bit him, and sapped at his ungodly color of blood, my mother who was behind him at the time, was shocked to see my eyes glow the same color as a demons for the few seconds I sapped at my fathers blood"

You sink to the floor pulling your knees to your chest and put your head down.

"Some how the combination of human, angel, and demon had made something that feeds of the essence of demons"

You were shivering and holding back tears 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sebastians P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_So...shes not a demon wanting my master.....she wants...my...essence_ He grins _Fascinating_

"There more to your story isn't there though dear, oh it seems as if there is so much more to you" 

He starts to walk over to you as he does he pulls of one of his gloves, dropping it to the floor, and bites his thumb drawing a bit of his blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You smell it instantly, your head shoots up, your eyes wide open

"Oh how lovely your eyes look" You know he is speaking of the fact that there probably glowing.

He has crouched before you, his thumb bleeding. You look up at him...

"w-hat are you going to d-" You don't get to finish. As you are talking he shoves his thumb into your mouth. You start sucking on his thumb without even thinking about it, your eyes shut, as his red liquid slips on your tongue and down your throat. You feel as if you have been in a dessert for months with nothing to drink or eat and his blood is water. The flavor is so good, no way to explain it. His life...the souls he has taken...energy..power. But is blood also awakes your sexual prowess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sebastians P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watches you in fascination as you suck his thumb, your cheeks become flush, and you look to him as if your in great pleasure. He can smell your arousal as well. _VERY INTERESTING_ As He trys to pull his thumb out, your hand shoots out to grab it. He chuckles....

"Not fast enough deary, I have many...many more questions my lady. But it is late, and now that I know you are of no danger to my master. I have no need to get rid of you"

_But now I have the need to play with you, find out every secret your hiding_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You watch him as he picks up his glove puts it on and walks out, just as he is about to walk out, he looks right at you

"I wounder what you taste like...Goodnight miss_____, sleep tight"

He shuts the door, your pull your self out of you haze, undress, not caring to wear a night gown your sleep naked. You get under the covers, close your eyes, and cry your self to sleep.

"I hate you demons" You say out loud as you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
> Like i said, there will be more. I do plan to make this long.
> 
> there will be sex scene...a lot of them
> 
> later on though....
> 
> Thank you for reading..
> 
> I will post when I please

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah, what a cliff hanger huh?
> 
> Don't worry I have most parts planned out, but I want to leave you hanging and I kinda wanna play wow now....hehe...
> 
> yes there will be sexual scenes ...a lot actually...
> 
> I will be going on a vacation starting the 14th - the 23rd..I hope to upload another part tomorrow 
> 
> But this will be a long one, no short one ether...I hope to reaaaaaly get you into this story of your fantasies ...or mine...with ever way you want to look at it ahah.
> 
> Please leave a comment..I live for those


End file.
